The In Laws
by TCGeek
Summary: Sidney had never brought a girl home to meet the family.. especially his twin brother Greg. So when he gets engaged and has to introduce her, what kind of mayhem will ensue? Oneshot Complete


**Hello again! It is I, TCGeek, here with another oneshot for you all.**

**I PROMISE, that after this, I will get back to updating my other stories. PROMISE PROMISE.**

**This is another story trade I'm doing with ITB, another Kasal fic for a Derek and Angie fic. Interesting, eh?**

**So, let's read about when Sidney brings a girl home to meet the family... shall we? **

**Victoria (c) ITB  
Greg's virginity jokes (c) ITB  
Greg and Sidney's crazy mother (c) Me, only because I modeled her after my mother. (Sad, I know)**

**ITB - This one's for you :) **

* * *

**6:5****8 p.m. – Greg Kasal's apartment **

"Sidney should be here any minute.." Greg said, peering through the curtains of the front room.

"Will you settle down? Why are you so anxious anyway?" Cybil asked, sipping her water.

"I haven't seen him in a long time.. and besides, when he says he has news, it means something big's happened.."

Cybil paused. "What do you mean?"

"It's just – when Sidney gets his mind set on something…" Greg started, exhaling as he continued to stare outside. "I just, wouldn't be surprised if that stupid jerk came back and was like, the emperor of Japan, or something ridiculous…"

"Greg, you know that's no way to address the new emperor..."

Greg whirled around and Cybil laughed, failing to notice that Sidney had walked in while he was talking about him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be sure to bow later, Mr. Emperor.." Greg said, walking towards his brother and giving him a big hug.

"It's, real good to see you Greg.." Sidney said, smirking as he pushed the bridge of his glasses up his nose.

Greg watched as Sidney looked past him to Cybil, his brother's girlfriend since the two of them had started med school. Pushing past Greg, Sidney walked over to her and gave her a brief hug.

"How have you been Cybil – it's been, a long time!" Sidney chucked, pulling away from her.

"Same ol', same ol'…" she said, the trademark smirk on her face as she took a sip of her water and swallowed it. "Trying to keep _this one_ in line.." she joked, crooking a thumb towards Greg as he hugged her from behind.

Sidney laughed, looking out towards the front door, which was still closed. As Greg looked at his twin, he thought that maybe he was almost..

…nervous?

"So, Sidney…" Greg started, ready to do his brotherly duty of pressing his sibling for information. "…obviously you left your emperor jacket at home, so, I'm guessing you had other big news to tell us?"

Before Sidney could even say anything, the question answered itself as the front door clicked open and swung towards the three, hiding the person who was walking inside.

"..helloo..!?"

Instantly, there was a huge grin on Greg's face as he started to laugh… no _WAY_ was Sidney's surprise a girl… unless she was assigned to him when he became emperor, or something…

As she peeked her head around the side of the door, her brown hair hung straight down, resting gently on her arm which was holding bags, just like the other one. Her green eyes pierced into the twins and Cybil, as she flashed one of the most perfectly white smiles Greg had ever seen.

Simply put, the word gorgeous didn't do her justice.

At that moment, he realized that he was lucky to be hugging Cybil from behind. The expression he felt on his face was probably one that would warrant a beatdown from her, and from Sidney, had he not already been rushing over to help her.

Cybil let out a low whistle as she and Greg watched the woman walk inside and close the door behind her, remove her hat, and shake her long, dark brown hair a few times. She untied the big, woolly, hot pink scarf from its knot in the front and let it hang loosely on her, as Sidney returned to her side, removing the scarf, and then her jacket.

"Sidney, and _a female_?! I never thought I'd see the day!" Greg joked, as he held out his hand to the woman. His eyes widened when Victoria bypassed his hand and instead pulled him into a big hug, giggling slightly on his shoulder as Sidney looked on, smiling. Pulling away, she looked at Greg and giggled again, her cheeks the slightest shade of pink.

"I'm sorry – I don't shake hands with Sidney, so I'm not going to shake hands with someone who looks exactly like him!" she said, to which they all laughed.

"Same thing I said about Sidney.." Cybil started, extending her hand. "I'm Cybil, it's nice to meet you."

Victoria shook it and smiled, standing back next to Sidney, who put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

"Awwww…" Greg said, the smile on his face a mile wide. He never got opportunities to mess with Sidney like this – he would be disappointed in himself if he didn't take this one and run.

"Well, now I see why this was such big news… my little brother finally brought someone home.. you must be very special!" Greg said, smiling at her.

"Well…" Sidney started, exchanging a happy glance with Victoria. "…Yes, she is special.."

"Aww—"

"Will you shut _up_, Greg?"

"Not on your life.."

Sidney smirked. "Bringing her here was part of the surprise, but there's another part…"

Greg's eyes widened, as he turned back, looked at Cybil, then at Victoria, and finally at Sidney.

"Oh, my _GOD_… you're not a virgin anymore!"

Sidney chuckled, before his expression turned annoyed.

"You're an idiot."

Greg laughed.

Sidney hugged Victoria again as the four laughed, before he tried again.

"In all seriousness, there really is something else I have to tell you both.."

Greg and Cybil stopped, exchanging a quick glance before they turned their attention back to the two, who were smiling.

"I asked Victoria to marry me a short time ago.." Sidney said, unable to suppress his grin as Victoria rested her head on his shoulder, her smile widening.

Greg and Cybil stood in silence.

"…and?" Cybil said, her eyes wide.

Victoria chuckled. "Yeah, we came here to tell you both that he asked me and I laughed in his face, and said no…"

The four laughed. Instantly, Greg could see what drew Sidney to her.

"I said 'Yes', of course…" she said, holding up her hand to show them the ring.

There was a slight pause as his brother and girlfriend stood, staring at Victoria's hand, before Cybil spoke up.

"Oh… uh, wow!" Cybil said, walking towards the pair. "Congratulations!!" she exclaimed, hugging Victoria quickly and then Sidney.

Greg stood, hands in his pockets before approaching Sidney and gripping him in a big bear hug.

"Congratulations, Sidney…" he whispered in his ear, patting him on the back a few times.

-------------------

"This calls for wine!" Cybil said, rushing off into the kitchen.

Victoria walked over into the kitchen to help her gather glasses for everyone, leaving Greg and Sidney alone to talk.

"Please tell me that you told Mom.." Greg said. "I don't want to deal with her lectures if she found out that we knew before she did…"

Sidney removed his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open, pressing a few buttons before he clicked on the speakerphone.

"_You have, five, new messages…First message"_

"_Hey you jerk.. don't you know how to call your own brother?"_

Click.

"_Message deleted"_

Greg laughed.

"_Sidneyy!! This is your mother!"_

"Yeah, I know mom…" Sidney said, to which Greg chuckled.

"_I just wanted to know, if you and your new fiancée were planning on having babies any time soon?"_

Greg laughed harder now, and Sidney scowled.

"Right after I told her, that night, the calls started…" he said, shaking his head.

"_I hope that you wait until after the wedding, but if you two want to stop using protection now and get a head start on things, that's perfectly fine as well!"_

Greg smacked his forehead, laughing.

"It gets better…" Sidney said.

"_Oh Sidney – I'm so happy for you.. she's beautiful, and a fantastic woman... just be careful when you introduce her to your brother, because we don't want her running away! Oh, and don't let him know I said that, please? Talk to you later!"_

Greg laughed hysterically, while simultaneously sulking. "Yeah, thanks mom…"

"Yeah, that was only the first message too... the next three just get worse…" he said, clicking the phone shut. "She actually discusses with me the finer points of sex.."

The two laughed as Victoria and Cybil returned with glasses of wine.

-------------------

Cybil was cooking dinner, and Greg was "helping". Since his culinary skills were lacking, Cybil defined "helping" as "staying out of her way", "doing what she said" and "pouring wine". While they waited for the lamb to finish cooking, the four sat down in the living room and got to know Victoria a little better.

"This certainly is big news…" Greg said smiling, sipping his wine. "Sidney has never brought anyone home for us to meet…"

Victoria's smile dropped as she looked at Sidney questioningly.

"I wanted to make sure I was good and serious about whoever I was with, _before_ I subjected them to meeting Greg.." he explained, taking her hand in his. She smiled softly at Sidney.

"What's so bad about meeting Greg?" she asked, to which Greg looked over at Sidney and put on his best puppy-dog face.

"Yeah Sidney…" he started, sticking out his lower lip. "What's so bad about meeting Greg?"

"First of all, stop that, you look ridiculous." Sidney said, to which everyone laughed. "Second, Greg and I are very close…" he continued, his expression turning serious. "He's sort of like, the last test that anyone I would have a future with would need to pass.."

Victoria gulped silently, hoping that she was making a good impression so far.

"Also.." Sidney said, chuckling slightly. "I want to make sure that she's serious enough about me that when she meets Greg and has to listen to his crappy jokes, she won't leave me.."

The four laughed, before Greg's eyes lit up. "OH, that reminds me.. I heard a GREAT one today!"

Sidney and Cybil groaned, but Victoria sat up straight in her seat, before looking over at the two, who were shaking their heads.

"Ugh, fine.." Greg mumbled, taking a sip of wine. "I'll spare you all from my crap sense of humor.."

'Thank you.." Sidney and Cybil replied in unison.

"…I want to hear it…" Victoria said softly, to which the three snapped their attention towards her, eyes wide.

Sidney laughed. "Oh no, honey… no you don't.."

"Trust us.." Cybil said, patting Greg's arm. "We love him, but his jokes have _always_ been terrible…"

Greg scowled, turning to Cybil. "You laughed at the one I told… you remember, last week?"

"HA!" she said, collapsing into a fit of giggles. "Greg, do you have _any idea_ how drunk I was when you told that joke?"

After the laughter subsided, Greg still sat with his arms crossed, moping.

"I don't care what they say, Greg.." Victoria started, smiling at him. "I, would like to hear it.."

Greg lit up slightly, and sat up in his seat.

"Okay, so there's this guy, right?"

Sidney groaned loudly, collapsing onto the back of the couch.

----------------

…."So the guy goes up to Heaven, and he says to God, 'Why didn't you save me?' and God says.. 'I sent you two, GIANT, boats, you dummy!'"

Sidney, Cybil, and even Greg were used to hearing complete silence after his corny jokes. So that's why when Victoria busted out laughing in her cackle that Sidney would never admit melted him from the inside out, all three of them were slightly stunned.

When her green eyes scanned across them, she dramatically reduced the volume of her laughter, her expression confused.

"Jeeze o' Pete's guys – obviously you don't know good jokes when you hear them!"

Greg and Sidney shot each other a look, both of their eyebrows raised as Cybil looked at Victoria, giggling slightly.

"You seriously thought that was funny?" she asked, to which the brunette nodded, still slightly confused.

If there was a human being out there that would actually listen to and appreciate Greg's jokes, they were okay in her book -- so that was the moment where Victoria won Cybil over. Cybil cackled, standing up and walking to the kitchen, patting Sidney's shoulder on the way.

"Don't **EVER**, let that one out of your sight.." she said, to which Sidney smiled, looking over at his other half.

Greg sat, still dumbfounded, before a grin swept his face.

"Will you marry _me_?!" he asked, to which Cybil slapped him upside the head, returning from the kitchen just in time to hear that.

Victoria smiled, and Sidney kissed the side of her head, proud of his fiancée.

Though that scored her major points with Greg, the win would come later on that night.

-------------------

"Wow, Cybil – that was delicious…" Victoria said, pushing her chair back from the table and collapsing back into it.

Sidney watched her and chuckled. "Seriously – you really outdid yourself that time…"

Greg kissed the side of her head as he stood up, clearing the plates from the table.

Cybil stood up with him, and walked over into the kitchen to make some after-dinner drinks.

Victoria leaned in towards Sidney and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, causing him to smile.

"Am I doing a good job?" she whispered nervously, to which Sidney chuckled, wrapping an arm around her as he kissed her forehead.

"You're doing amazing – looks like they're really taking a liking to you…"

She smiled, just as Cybil and Greg walked in with Manhattans for Greg and Sidney, and Cosmopolitans for Cybil and Victoria. Sitting down in her seat, Cybil's eyes widened.

"Oh – have you guys settled on a date for the wedding yet?"

Sidney and Victoria glanced at each other and chuckled nervously.

"Uh, that's actually another reason we came here…" Sidney said, taking Victoria's hand in his.

Greg chuckled, sitting in the chair next to Sidney. "Oh man -- This is going to be _real_good…"

Sidney and Victoria chuckled, before she turned serious.

"We were actually wondering, Cybil, if you would stand up in our wedding…" Victoria asked, eyes dancing nervously back and forth between her and Greg. She relaxed when Cybil jumped excitedly in her seat.

"I'd LOVE to!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, wait just a minute!" Greg interjected, turning towards Sidney. "You don't ask your own brother to stand up in your wedding – what is this?!"

Sidney smirked. "No, I didn't ask because I'm not even giving you the option to say no. You have to stand up in my wedding, whether you like it or not."

Greg laughed. "Shoulda seen that coming from a mile away…" he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"In response to your other question…" Victoria started, clasping Sidney's hand nervously. "Our wedding date is exactly two months from today…"

Greg and Cybil's eyes widened considerably. "Two MONTHS?!" they cried in unison.

"Once again – I should've seen that coming a mile away.." Greg repeated, to which Sidney lightly punched him in the arm.

As the two continued discussing the wedding and various other aspects of their lives, Victoria finally had her winning moment with Greg as she and Sidney were standing in the living room talking, he and Cybil in the kitchen conversing as well as they cleaned up. As Greg dried dish after dish that Cybil handed to him, he kept his ear turned out towards the pair, silently eavesdropping on their conversation, which he could hear none of…

… that is, until Victoria shrieked loudly, literally jumping from the couch to her feet as she continued conversing with Sidney.

"No WAY!" she exclaimed, shaking her head with a smile. "You're SO wrong!"

Greg had to fight the laughter that he felt in his throat, causing Cybil to look over at him.

"What?" she asked curiously, watching Greg try to stifle himself.

"Oh, this should be_good_…" Greg said, watching the two. "I know what happens when _I_ tell Sidney he's wrong – I can't wait to see what happens when someone else does it…"

The pair watched, still cleaning dishes as Sidney rose to his feet, hands on his hips, smiling.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" he asked sweetly, staring at her.

Greg waited for the imminent Sidney ego explosion, but surprisingly, it never came.

Victoria launched into an explanation about an event concerning some people that Greg and Cybil had never heard of from their college days together. Greg's favorite part was that Victoria didn't just say he was wrong and leave it at that, she pinpointed reason after reason why Sidney was wrong, leaving him to just stand there dumbfounded. Putting the last dish away, Greg and Cybil walked out into the doorway of the kitchen, watching Sidney's fiancée stick it to him. Ten years later, Greg would still admit it was one of the higher points of his life.

Finally, she became silent, and the pair turned their attention towards Sidney, who had shed his smile in favor of his stone expression. Victoria's green eyes bored into him, her eyebrows raised, hands on her hips, as she waited for his reaction.

Sidney smiled, holding up his hands in defense.

"This, can't be happening…" Greg whispered, as he looked on.

"You're right honey…"

Right then, Greg had to do everything in his power to not faint. Little did he know, it would only get better from there.

Victoria crossed her arms, a purely satisfied grin on her face, but her eyebrows still remained raised.

Sidney sighed.

"Okay, honey – you win. I was wrong, you were right." he said, miraculously with a smile on his face.

Greg was speechless. That moment, was where Victoria won him over for good. Hell, she had won him so far over, that he felt like _he_ was falling in love with her.

"Thank you..!" she chirped happily, kissing him before she walked over and into the bathroom, leaving Sidney to see his brother and Cybil standing in the doorway.

"Okay.." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Let me have it…"

"Cybil…" Greg said, smiling, looking down into his drink.

"Yes, Greg?" she asked back, the two of them indirectly trying to torture Sidney.

"What the hell did you put in this drink?"

"Why do you ask, Greg?"

"Because I could've_sworn_ I just heard Sidney admit that he was wrong…"

Sidney laughed, as the two of them continued.

Cybil took a sip. "Seems fine to me… sounds like you heard right."

Greg turned his gaze upward at Sidney, unable to stop laughing, as Victoria emerged from the restroom, trying to catch up on the situation. Greg walked over and slipped an arm around her shoulders as she looked up at him curiously.

"Please, teach me, your ways…" he begged, before he pulled away and bowed to her.

The four of them laughed, as Sidney crossed his arms.

"Very funny, Greg."

"I like to think so…" he said, stepping back.

"In all seriousness though…" he started, to which all of them quieted down. "I would like to propose a toast…"

Sidney and Victoria grabbed their glasses and stood silent while Greg spoke.

"To my little brother and my soon to be sister-in-law…" he said, smiling.

Sidney wrapped his arm around Victoria's waist, settling his head on her shoulder.

"Victoria – you'll make a perfect addition to our family… and I couldn't be happier for the two of you."

Sidney smiled.

"Cheers." Greg said, all of them toasting the soon-to-be Kasals.

Sidney cleared his throat loudly, an eyebrow raised at Greg.

Victoria and Cybil looked on confused, as Greg and Sidney stared at each other silently. Greg could understand the expression on his twin's face a mile away, which caused him to chuckle a little before he spoke again.

"Oh. And, congratulations to Sidney, the new emperor of Japan…" he muttered, to which Sidney began to laugh again.

"There it is!" he said, clinking his glass against Greg's.

Victoria smiled to herself as she took a sip of her drink. Meeting Sidney's family turned out to be one of the most fun experiences of her life, though her smile faded when she thought about the next step…

…taking Sidney to meet hers.

Victoria shuddered inwardly at the thought. While she only had to appeal to one sibling, Sidney was going to have to appeal to six.

She let a small laugh slip from her lips.

Sidney turned towards her, curious. "What's so funny?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh, nothing…" Victoria replied, a slightly evil smirk crossing her face, to which Sidney stood back slightly in fear.

"Nothing at all, dear…"

* * *

**Yay for everyone ragging on Sidney!**

**Its what siblings are put here to do... I would know, I've actually become quite good at it!**

**Please review! **


End file.
